


The Ghost on the Shore | Taegyu

by soft_universe



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Curse Breaking, Curses, Fluff and Angst, Lake-town, Lighthouses, Longing, M/M, Sad, Sailing, Slow Burn, Spirits, True Love, cursed!beomgyu, painter!taehyun, sailor!yeonjun, taegyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_universe/pseuds/soft_universe
Summary: Beomgyu is not a ghost, but he might as well be. Cursed to forever wander the shores of Lake Eternity, he spends his days maintaining the lighthouse and avoiding the people of Lake Town, who are terrified of him. He is lonely, faded into nothing more than an apparition that few can see, and he has given up hope of finding someone to break his curse.Taehyun is a young painter, come to Lake Town to be an apprentice under the renowned artist Bang Shihyuk. He is fascinated by the sight of a pale boy he often sees at the side of the lake and the local legends surrounding him. He wonders why other people can't see him and becomes swept into unraveling the mystery.One day, Beomgyu saves Taehyun from drowning in a storm, and their fates are tied together.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is a sad one, so I'm here to apologize in advance.
> 
> I've been trying to think up a story for Lord Huron's "Ghost on the Shore" for ages and this just kind of happened. (I swear I don't always write based on songs but I know I do it a lot skfjgkh).
> 
> If you like stuff with kind of gothic, tragic vibes and weird spirit magic, this is definitely for you.
> 
> Read on if I've got you interested. This might end up being a long one.
> 
> P.S. Don't judge me for putting Bang PD in this I needed a mentor character and it was either him or Namjoon and Namjoon isn't a middle-aged man so I guess some choices were made.

> _“Die if I must let my bones turn to dust_
> 
> _I'm the Lord of the lake and I don't want to leave_
> 
> _All who sail off the coast ever more_
> 
> _Will remember the tale of the ghost on the shore”_
> 
> -“The Ghost on the Shore”, Lord Huron

* * *

Beomgyu knelt at the side of the bed in the old lighthouse, clutching his mother’s frail hand as she lay under a thick quilt. Outside, it was raining, and the only light in the room came from the small candle on the wooden bedside table. Beads of wax dripped slowly down the side.

“Beomgyu,” his mother said earnestly. “I’m so sorry. Truly, for the choices your father and I made for your life…I am sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Beomgyu said, covering her hand with both of his.

“But you’re cursed because of us,” she whispered. “And I can’t stay to help you carry it.”

“No,” he insisted. “I got to live because of you, and that’s the greatest gift you ever could have given me.”

His mother coughed, each breath shallower than the last. She was fading.

“My darling boy, your father and I loved you so much,” she said quietly.

“It’s okay, Mom,” he said, reaching up to stroke her gray hair. “Thanks to you, I was happy.”

“You will be loved again, and you will see us again, my darling. I promise.”

A tear slid down Beomgyu’s cheek. It was an empty promise, the same one his father had made when he passed a few years before. Still, he let himself hold onto the hope that the spirits may be kind.

“I love you, Mom,” he whispered.

A small smile crept across her lips, and she was gone. Beomgyu was alone, and he let himself cry for her loss.

The days passed slowly after, each one the same as the last. With every day, the people in the town evolved around him. They grew, they changed, and they carried on. Beomgyu stayed the same. His black hair stayed silky, his skin young and soft, and his body strong and healthy. The people became increasingly unsettled by him, the boy who never changed, and he became increasingly withdrawn. Every day, he faded a bit more, until the only sign he had ever existed was the light that shone from the lighthouse over the lake each night.

More than a century later, he was nothing more than a ghost on the shore.

* * *

A cool breeze blew mist into Taehyun’s face as he stood at the bow of the ship, the shore of Lake Town growing steadily closer in front him. It was a beautiful day with a clear sky, the lake shining a dazzling bright blue. He was standing on his worn leather trunk to get a better view, a bright smile on his face.

Lake Eternity was huge, and it took two days aboard the great sailing ship _Tomorrow_ to cross from his hometown to Lake Town. Finally, it was coming into view. Taehyun could see the docks stretching out into the water, with small fishing boats and leisure vessels tied up along the sides. The _Tomorrow_ seemed huge in comparison, with three magnificent sails rising up high above him. The buildings looked quaint and charming with red, clay-tiled roofs and stone walls.

Excitement grew inside him as the ship approached. He couldn’t believe it was really happening. He was really going to Lake Town to train under the great Bang Shihyuk, an artist he’d admired since he was young.

Although it had been almost six months, the memory of Mr. Bang’s invitation letter was still fresh in his mind. After Taehyun had sent several letters outlining his admiration for his work and a small collection of sample sketches and watercolour paintings, Mr. Bang had invited him be his apprentice, beginning in the midsummer of that year. Taehyun had never been more thrilled, nor more flattered that such a renowned painter had praised his work.

At 18 years of age, Taehyun was ready for adventure, to make his own way in the world. Lake Town seemed like as good a place as any to start.

He turned back to look along the shore and imagined drawing every detail that caught his eye. Not far to his left, a white lighthouse with a blue roof rose above the lake from a small piece of land jutting out from the bay. A dark-haired boy in a white, billowing shirt sat on a rock near its base. Taehyun raised his hand to wave to him, and to his surprise, the boy waved back.

“Who are you waving to?” a voice asked from behind him.

Taehyun turned around to find a young, dark-haired man in a sailor’s uniform looking up at him. He knew the young man to be Yeonjun, the captain’s son.

“I was waving at the boy by the lighthouse,” Taehyun said, jumping off of his trunk and onto the deck.

Yeonjun looked passed him and raised an eyebrow. “But there’s no one there.”

Taehyun looked back to check, but the boy was gone.

“He must have gone inside,” Taehyun said.

Yeonjun grinned mischievously. “You know, I grew up in Lake Town and they always told me that lighthouse was haunted. Some people say they see a boy hanging out around there and he’s the one who keeps it lit every night, but I’ve never seen him. I think it’s just an old folktale, but who knows, right?”

Taehyun shrugged. People in his hometown liked to say the lake had its own spirit too, but he never put much thought into it. He preferred to put faith in what he could see with his own eyes.

The town approached quickly then, and Yeonjun disappeared to help the crew with docking. Taehyun pulled his papers out of the leather satchel at his side and grabbed his trunk. He slipped in line with the other travellers as they stepped off of the ship and onto to the dock. He consulted the map that Mr. Bang had drawn for him and headed down the cobblestone street along the shore, pleased to see that the art shop was on the lakefront.

Taehyun couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he walked through town, the lake glittering to his left and bustling shops on his right. People were everywhere, and merchants were advertising everything from fresh fish to stone and shell jewelry to leatherwork.

Still, none of the stores caught his eye like the one he’d stopped in front of. Delicate, hand-crafted model ships and beautiful, hand drawn maps sat on display in the window. In the room beyond the glass, Taehyun could see colourful oil paintings of all sizes set out on shelves and on easels for purchase. The sign above the door read “Crown Artisan Gifts and Gallery”. It was Mr. Bang’s shop.

Taehyun pushed open the door eagerly and a bell jangled above his head to announce his entrance. He pulled his trunk in with him carefully, not wanting to upset any of the frames set on the shelves around him. Towards the back-right corner of the store, a middle-aged man sat behind a wooden counter, spectacles perched at the end of his nose as he glued a mast onto a small model sailboat. The man looked up at the sound of Taehyun’s approaching. He smiled and stood up to shake his hand.

“Welcome, welcome,” Mr. Bang said warmly. “You must be my talented new apprentice. Mr. Kang Taehyun, correct?”

“It’s such an honour to meet you, Mr. Bang sir,” Taehyun said with a smile.

“The honour is all mine, young man. You must be tired from your journey. Come upstairs with me to the apartment and I’ll show you to your room so you can get some rest. We’ve got quite a lot of work ahead of us.”

Taehyun nodded and followed along behind Mr. Bang, eager to see what more the summer had in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyun followed Mr. Bang to the front-left side of the store, where a set of stairs rose up and ended in a locked door. Mr. Bang produced a key from his pocket and gestured for Taehyun to follow him up and through the door.

The space opened up into the wide front room of a modest but clean apartment. It featured a small kitchen area with a wood-burning stove, some counter space, and a fair number of wooden cupboards. At the front of the room, a large window looked out over the lake, the lighthouse clearly visible some distance to the right. In that front part of the room, Mr. Bang had set up another workspace with a large worktable under the window, folded easels along the wall, and shelves of various tools and art supplies.

“Welcome to my humble home,” Mr. Bang said. “I’m rather fond of it, to be quite honest. I’ve always had a passion for running my own shop, where I can have a more genuine relationship with my patrons and customers, and the space up here suits me well. Now that I’ll be sharing it, I can only hope that you’ll find it as agreeable as I do.”

Taehyun nodded, enchanted by the idea that Mr. Bang had used his success to open his own shop instead of living among the prestigious art community in the capital city. While he knew that Mr. Bang did have his fair share of wealthy patrons and dedicated followers, he was beginning to understand why he was also known for his reclusive nature and eccentricities.

After giving him another moment to look around, Mr. Bang gestured for Taehyun to follow him down a short hallway. They stopped in front of the first door on the right.

“This is the space I’ve prepared for you,” Mr. Bang informed Taehyun. “I’m afraid the room is a bit small, but I’ve done my best to make it comfortable.”

“It’s no problem, sir,” Taehyun said. “You’re kind to allow me to stay with you during my studies.”

Mr. Bang gave Taehyun a warm smile and opened the door. Taehyun stepped inside to find a narrow bedroom outfitted with quality wooden furniture. On the right side of the room, there was a single bed made up with a fluffy pillow and blankets, its sturdy frame stained a warm mahogany. To the left, there was desk with an oil lamp set on it and fair-sized dresser. Natural light illuminated the room through a window on the far side of the room, a window seat below it.

“This is lovely,” Taehyun said gratefully. “I’m sure I’ll be happy staying here. Actually, I may never want to leave.”

Mr. Bang laughed. “I’m glad to hear it. How about you take some time to get yourself settled and unpack? I have some things to attend to in the shop, but you can come find me when you’re ready and we’ll begin discussing your responsibilities. How does that sound to you?”

“Of course,” Taehyun replied. “I’ll be down soon.”

With that, Mr. Bang took his leave. Taehyun stepped into his new room, setting his trunk down at the end of the bed. He went to the window seat and kneeled to look out the window, drawing aside the white curtains. There wasn’t much of a view since that side of the building faced the shop next door, but he was still satisfied. The view of the lake out of the front room more than made up for it, and the room still felt warm and comfortable.

Taehyun got up and flopped face-first onto the bed, testing its softness. He sunk into the mattress and sighed, suddenly feeling the fatigue from his travelling. He let himself stay like that for a moment, but only a moment, afraid that he may fall asleep and disappoint Mr. Bang.

He smiled to himself, thinking that he had really made it. He really was going to be studying art under Bang Shihyuk himself in this beautiful town by the lake. He would help Mr. Bang run the shop and paint the town in watercolour. He’d sketch Yeonjun and the _Tomorrow_ with charcoal and let himself get covered in oil paint. Maybe people would like his work and he’d develop a reputation and following of his own one day.

In that small room in Lake Town, it was so easy to dream.

* * *

The next day, Taehyun found himself wandering around town, sketchpad in hand and a satchel over his shoulder.

That morning, Mr. Bang had taken another look through Taehyun’s portfolio to assess his skills. After some discussion on where Taehyun felt he was strong, where he still needed improvement, and where he needed to learn skills altogether, they came to decide on a course of action.

“You have quite a passion for painting,” Mr. Bang had said. “But I’d like to see you further develop your core drawing skills before we begin to work on painting techniques. As you know, drawing is the foundation of a strong painter.”

Taehyun had agreed, and Mr. Bang had decided that they would begin his lessons by refining his more technical drawing skills. Since Taehyun had a fair handle on one and two-point perspective drawing, Mr. Bang had set him to practice his three-point perspective to complete the fundamental set.

Three-point perspective was used to portray a scene or object viewed from above or below, so Taehyun set out to find things in town that were tall enough to give him something to look up at. He was enjoying the opportunity to spend his first day wandering and getting acquainted with the town. It was a good way to get some drawing practice while he got used to his new surroundings.

He spent the first few hours warming up and getting the gist of the technique down. He practiced by sitting on the docks and drawing the taller boats, but there wasn’t much detail for him to work with while the sails were tied in. Some of the taller buildings and the fountain in the town square proved to be better subjects, but by the afternoon, he wanted something taller.

As he returned to walk along the lakefront, the lighthouse caught his eye.

_That’s perfect,_ Taehyun thought, cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner.

He hurried along the lakefront, excited at having found something that would let him really practice his skills. The buildings along the water soon gave way to trees, the cobblestone street turning into a dirt road. He kept the lighthouse in view, pleased to discover that it seemed closer than he expected.

The strip of land that the lighthouse was on was covered in tall grass and wildflowers, and Taehyun could tell by the way plants had crept in on the path that people didn’t go that way often. The thought of Yeonjun’s ghost story tickled the edge of his mind, but Taehyun ignored it.

Soon, Taehyun was only a few yards away from the base of lighthouse, far enough to draw it comfortably but close enough to have to look up to see the whole structure. Although it had appeared round from a distance, it was actually shaped like a hexagon, with six slanted walls rising toward the light at the top and three sets of windows revealing three different stories. A small shed or storehouse was built off of one side, jutting out to the left. Behind it, the lake stretched out wide and blue.

A soft breeze lifted Taehyun’s hair off of his face, and he took a seat on a large rock on the grass to begin drawing. He set his sketchpad in his lap and pulled a pencil and ruler from his bag, quickly marking the three vanishing points that would guide his drawing. The sun shone high above him, and he planned to stay there until he captured every detail.

* * *

Inside the lighthouse, Beomgyu sat on his bed and stared out the second-story window. He watched the boy outside curiously, wondering why he’d decided to draw the lighthouse of all things.

_Either he’s crazy, or he’s not from around here,_ Beomgyu thought to himself. People from Lake Town avoided the lighthouse, except for the odd group of kids who felt adventurous.

Still, he found it hard to look away from this strange boy and his sketchpad. There was something about the way his chestnut hair fell in front of his eyes as he worked, the way he held a pencil so carefully in his left hand instead of his right. His features were well-defined, so much so that Beomgyu could tell even from his spot up in the window. Everything about him was intriguing, from the curious way he positioned his ruler on the page to his appearance.

Suddenly, the boy looked up, and Beomgyu froze. For a split second, the boy met his eyes, and he scrambled to get out of view.

_Did he see me?_ Beomgyu wondered. _But no one’s been able to see me in so long…_

But Beomgyu didn’t necessarily know that for sure. Some people in town could always seem to see him and some couldn’t. And then there were the weird ones that saw him sometimes but not always. Children often saw him and even talked to him, only to stare right through him when they grew up. He didn’t really understand it, but something about the way the boy had looked at him made him feel very present, less faded.

Cautiously, Beomgyu peered out from the edge of the window. The boy had gone back to drawing. Letting out a long breath, he positioned himself so that he could look out without being seen, observing the young artist.

For hours, the boy drew. He scarcely moved, only looking up occasionally to observe his subject. Beomgyu thought he must be both passionate and skilled from the amount of attention he seemed to be putting into the drawing. It was fascinating to watch, and he was almost disappointed when the boy closed his sketchpad and walked away from the lighthouse.

_Maybe I should have said hello_ , Beomgyu thought, only to push it away as quickly as it had come. He had no idea how he would appear to the boy, how pale or faded he would look. Even if he did look normal, he knew there was something about him that unnerved most people. No, better to hide in the shadows than to risk it.

Yet, a quiet but hopeful thought formed deep in his heart. Maybe, just maybe, the boy would come back.

* * *

Back at the shop, Taehyun handed Mr. Bang his drawings.

“So, you found the lighthouse,” Mr. Bang said, looking over the detailed sketch carefully. “You’ve done a nice job here. Very well-proportioned.”

Taehyun felt his heart swell at the praise, but his thoughts were far away.

“Mr. Bang,” Taehyun started. “Does anyone live in that lighthouse?”

Mr. Bang shook his head. “The old lighthouse keeper and his wife passed a very long time ago. I’ve heard the locals say that they had a son, but the family hasn’t been seen since before I was born.”

Taehyun frowned. He was sure he had seen someone in the window while he was drawing. Perhaps he had imagined it.

“Yeonjun told me that everyone thinks the lighthouse is haunted,” he mused.

Mr. Bang laughed. “Oh, Captain Choi’s son. You’ll find that boy is quite infamous in town, both for his mischief and his good looks. If you want to indulge the old folktale, the locals like to say that the lake spirit haunts the lighthouse and keeps it lit every night. I’m sure there must be someone who lights it –I’ve seen a young man wandering around there a few times myself –but I’ll leave it up to you whether you believe it’s a spirit or not. An artist should have a healthy imagination, after all. Just don’t let it make you crazy.”

Taehyun chuckled. Maybe it was true that there was a person in the lighthouse, but maybe there wasn’t. He told himself that his eyes had been playing tricks on him and that he shouldn’t let a silly legend get to him. He was here to become an artist, not investigate ghosts, and he knew he’d do well to remember that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :) thanks for hanging on for chapter 2.
> 
> fun fact, i like writing in beomgyu's perspective the most, but taehyun keeps ending up the protagonist somehow (maybe my bias is showing but I really did think taehyun was best for his character). anyhow, that means you may be getting some more insight into beomgyu's mind in the future so stay tuned ;D
> 
> i want to try and stick to uploading once a week for this piece, but it may end up being on weekends instead of the middle of the week like i have been. either way, i'll try to keep it fairly frequent. 
> 
> chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to make yeonjun hot and i'm not sorry.
> 
> i'm also not sorry for the way this chapter ends.
> 
> let's just say chapter 4 will explain a whole lot...worth waiting for ;D

A week passed, and Taehyun hadn’t returned to the lighthouse. Mr. Bang kept him busy working on new drawing exercises and teaching him how to run the shop. Much to Taehyun’s surprise, customers were frequent, the smaller works selling well among those who had a more modest amount of money to spend. The model ships often caught the eye of wealthy tourists, and Taehyun found that sharing his own knowledge of art and anecdotes about Mr. Bang could go far in encouraging a sale.

Still, as he sat at the worktable in the apartment each night, he often found himself looking out at the lighthouse. Like everyone said, it shone bright over the lake every night without fail. Despite Mr. Bang’s challenging assignments and strict but constructive feedback, Taehyun couldn’t help his mind wandering back onto that little peninsula. He wondered what would happen if he knocked on the door.

One warm afternoon, Taehyun sat doing paperwork at the wooden counter in the shop when Mr. Bang approached him.

“Taehyun, my boy, it seems that I’ve been invited to the capital to give a lesson at the university and exhibit some of my work,” he said. “I’ll need to close the shop as I’m taking a fair amount of the pieces with me, but do you feel you can manage on your own for a few days?”

Taehyun nodded. “Of course. I’ll keep an eye on everything and practice my techniques.” He hoped that he’d be able to show enough improvement to move on to figure drawing, then painting.

“I’ll be gone for four days, so I don’t expect you to do anything too tedious without any feedback,” Mr. Bang continued. “I actually had some more interesting and unusual exercises in mind for you. You’ve gotten to know Yeonjun a bit better, correct?”

“Yes, sir,” Taehyun answered. He’d run into Yeonjun a few times when he’d gone to the docks to draw. He always had something amusing to say and seemed interested in whatever Taehyun happened to be working on, so he was starting to see him as a bit of a friend. Still, he had no idea what that had to do with his art.

“You see, Yeonjun has a small boat, the _Star Eternal_ he calls it,” Mr. Bang explained. “I think you should see if he’ll let you take it out on the lake sometime. I thought it would be interesting for you to keep working on your sense of distance and perhaps draw the town as you see it from the lake. It isn’t a view that artists get to capture often, and drawing the water and the reflections in it may also help you practice your shading.”

Taehyun’s interest was piqued. He had never tried to draw in a boat before, but the idea appealed to him, especially since he did lack experience drawing landscapes and distance scenes.

“I can certainly try it, sir,” he said.

Mr. Bang smiled. “Excellent. I’ll be leaving the day after tomorrow, so you can head down to the docks as soon as you like to see if you can find Yeonjun. I’ll finish up with those sales records for you while you’re gone.”

Taehyun agreed and set aside the papers, grateful for the chance to get out for a while. He got up and wove his way through the store. He was about to open the door when Mr. Bang called him back.

“One last thing, Taehyun,” the artist said. “Yeonjun’s quite protective of that boat, so he may not want to lend it to you. If he refuses, tell him I’ll let him have the illustrated map of Lake Eternity that he’s had his eye on. He can’t afford it on his own, so I’m sure he can be persuaded if you put that offer on the table.”

At that, Taehyun grinned. Mr. Bang’s illustrated maps were beautiful, fully finished in bright colours, intricate compass roses, and sea creatures with gold and silver details. There was no way Yeonjun would refuse.

* * *

“No,” Yeonjun said. “No way in hell.”

Taehyun pouted. As expected, he had found Yeonjun on the main dock helping load supplies onto the _Tomorrow_. Crew members moved around them quickly, carrying crates and barrels up the gangplank onto the large ship. The hot afternoon sun glistened off the surface of the lake next to them.

“Why not?” Taehyun asked. “I grew up on the lake too. I’m can handle myself on a boat.”

When he had explained Mr. Bang’s plan to Yeonjun, he doubted that it would be hard to convince him. Now, he was beginning to see why he may have to use the map as a bit of bribery.

“The _Star Eternal_ is my baby,” Yeonjun said indignantly. “I built her myself. I chopped and finished all the wood. It would be different if I could take you out on the lake, but I’m going to be off on the _Tomorrow_ for the next week. I can’t just give you my boat without knowing if you can even steer.”

“Hey, I may be smaller than you, but that doesn’t mean I can’t control a boat,” Taehyun scoffed.

Yeonjun laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “Alright, fair enough. But seriously, I love that boat. I’d be too nervous about it.”

Taehyun smirked. “What if I told you I could get you that illustrated map from Mr. Bang if you let me borrow it?”

Yeonjun raised his eyebrows, then regarded him with suspicion. “How do you know about that? I haven’t been in the shop since you started.”

“Mr. Bang told me,” Taehyun explained. “He said if you lend me your boat, the map is yours.”

Yeonjun ran a hand through his hair, considering. He looked out at the lake, then back at Taehyun, obviously conflicted. Taehyun tried not to grin.

“Alright,” Yeonjun sighed. “You can borrow my boat, but you’ve gotta follow all my rules about it, okay? And I absolutely _will_ come for you if anything bad happens to it.”

Taehyun smiled, triumphant. “I promise it’ll be in one piece when you get back. Now show me where you keep this masterpiece of yours.”

Yeonjun took a moment to tell one of his crew members where he was off to, and then he and Taehyun set off towards the street. The main dock was for larger vessels and cargo ships, so it made sense that a boat small enough to be manned by one person would be shored up somewhere else.

As they walked down the dock, they passed a couple of girls around their age sitting with their feet dangling in the water, their skirts pulled up to their knees.

“Hi Yeonjun!” one of the girls called out. The other giggled.

“Afternoon, ladies,” Yeonjun said with a smile.

When they got a little further down the dock, Taehyun gave him a nudge.

“I heard you’re pretty popular around town,” he teased.

Yeonjun smiled shyly. “They just like to watch me work.”

As they walked along the street past the docks, Taehyun could see why. The sleeves of his white work shirt were pushed up around his shoulders, exposing the toned muscles of his biceps, his skin tanned from hours under the sun. His thick hair was pushed back and off of his face, exposing his forehead and letting his warm brown eyes shine.

He was handsome, and Taehyun found himself distracted enough that he hadn’t noticed they’d stopped on a new dock until Yeonjun spoke again.

“Here we are,” he said, gesturing to the side of the dock. “My pride and joy.”

Taehyun looked down to see a small wooden rowboat with two woven seats tied up on the right side of the dock. Its body was painted in a warm mahogany, glistening with a waterproof finish. Two matching paddles sat in the bottom of the boat ready for use, and the words “ _Star Eternal_ ” were painted in white on the side.

“The _Star Eternal…_ is a rowboat?”

He wasn’t really sure what he’d expected. Probably a small sailboat with a single mast like the ones he’d learned to use back home, but not something so simple.

“Yep,” Yeonjun said proudly. “Isn’t she gorgeous?”

“You got that worked up over a rowboat?”

“Hey,” Yeonjun protested. “I worked hard on this little boat. You better treat her well while I’m gone. And don’t take anyone else out with you either.”

Taehyun stifled a laugh. “Don’t worry, I’ll be good.”

“You better be. Remember, I’m only doing this for that map. Don’t let the old man forget about his promise.”

Taehyun nodded, and with that, the two parted ways. As Taehyun headed back to the shop, he felt a sense of smug satisfaction. He could handle himself just fine in a rowboat. He’d be able to draw out on the lake as much as he wanted, and Yeonjun would have nothing to worry about.

* * *

Two days later, Taehyun found himself back at the docks untying the _Star Eternal_ from its place. Yeonjun had set out on the _Tomorrow_ the day before, and he had said goodbye to Mr. Bang that morning. Now, he was excited to spend some time out on the water. He set his satchel with his drawing supplies down in the bottom of the boat and stepped in carefully, lowering himself onto one of the woven seats. After positioning the two oars into their slots and pushing away from the dock, he was off.

He manoeuvred himself out of Lake Town’s docking area and soon found himself out on open water. There was a light breeze above him, and fluffy clouds occasionally floated in front of the sun to cast a shadow on the lake. Taehyun didn’t plan to go out too far, knowing that he’d have to rely on the strength of his arms to get back.

As he rowed, the oars hit the water with a satisfying splash. The breeze blew through his hair and the water stretched out around him. It had been a long time since he’d been out on the lake by himself, and he felt exhilarated at the sense of freedom that came with it.

When he was satisfied that he was far enough out to sketch a good distance view of the town, Taehyun pulled the oars in and took his sketchpad out of his satchel. From his spot on the water, he could see the entire lakefront stretched out before him, including the lighthouse on his left. It was quite the view, and he told himself he would have to come out with his paints sometime to capture the whole thing in colour.

He began drawing, blocking out the horizon and shorelines. He roughly sketched the shapes of the buildings and ships that he saw, intending to add in the details when he was satisfied with the proportions. It was hard to stay consistent when boats often passed in front of him and he had to set the drawing down once in a while to correct the boat's drift.

A couple hours passed, and Taehyun felt his eyelids beginning to droop. His drawing was near complete, so he set his sketchpad back in his satchel and slid down to sit on the floor of the boat. He leaned against the seat behind him and let his head flop back to watch the clouds float by above him. He told himself he’d begin rowing back after a moment of rest.

The boat rocked gently in the water, and Taehyun closed his eyes.

A cold raindrop hit Taehyun’s nose, jolting him from his sleep. Another hit his forehead, his hands, his neck, and then it was everywhere.

There was a crack of thunder, and Taehyun sat bolt upright, scrambling to grab the oars that were quickly becoming slick with rain. The clouds that had been white and fluffy earlier now covered the sky, dark and menacing, the wind picking up and pushing the boat along the water.

It started to pour, the rain soaking through his clothes and dripping off of his hair. Taehyun looked around frantically. He couldn’t tell how far he’d drifted while he was asleep. The rain was so thick that he could barely see in front of him, let alone the shoreline.

Suddenly, a bright light shone out in the distance and cut through the darkness.

 _The lighthouse!_ Taehyun thought, relief flooding through him.

He rowed as hard as he could, but it was no use. The wind made it impossible to gain any momentum. The boat was starting to rise and fall violently, each wave jostling him harder than the last. Lightning flashed overhead, and soon it was all Taehyun could do to keep clinging to the boat.

A huge wave rose up behind him. It hit the boat like an avalanche, capsizing the _Star Eternal_ and throwing Taehyun into the water. He broke the surface, only to be hit by another wave, and then another. He struggled to swim beneath the waves, not knowing which way was up in the darkness. There was nothing but water, then nothing at all.

* * *

From the top floor of the lighthouse, Beomgyu saw the rowboat get swallowed by the lake. Without thinking, he ran down the stairs and out into the storm. He was immediately soaked, but he didn’t care.

_I have to help him,_ he thought, throwing himself into the water.

Beomgyu swam with all his strength, darting through the water as if he were part of it. The waves rose up around him, carrying him forward until he reached the place where he’d seen the boat capsize.

He dove down, searching beneath the water without taking a breath –he didn’t need to. In the darkness, he grabbed a fistful of the boy's shirt, then pulled him up to the surface. To his horror, he realized it was the boy who had come to draw the lighthouse not long ago. He felt like a dead weight in his arms.

_Please,_ Beomgyu pleaded.

The lake listened, the waves propelling him forward until he reached the beach at the base of the lighthouse. Beomgyu laid the boy down on the sand and put his hands on his chest. He wasn’t breathing. In his heart, he cursed the water and its indifference to life –especially _this_ life.

_If my soul has ever been anything to you, you’ll let me save him,_ Beomgyu begged.

A moment passed, and the boy began coughing up lake water. His chest started to rise and fall again, and relieved tears ran down Beomgyu’s face. Gently, he picked the boy up and carried him towards the lighthouse. It was time to get out of the rain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is very long. a lot happens, so i'm just going to let it speak for itself and hope it isn't too confusing. 
> 
> as always, thank you for all your amazing comments and for coming back to read my updates. you guys are the best <3

Taehyun woke up to the whine of a kettle boiling. He opened his eyes to discover he was lying on an old upholstered sofa, its flower pattern faded and dull. Someone had covered him with a wool blanket while he slept.

In front of him, his clothes had been laid out to dry on a low wooden table by a large stone fireplace. He could feel fire's heat on his face. Pale light streamed in through a window, announcing that it was morning. Taehyun wondered how long he’d been unconscious.

With a start, he realized he was wearing nothing but his undershorts. He pulled the blanket up around himself and tried to figure out where he was.

The walls around him were slanted upwards and inwards, with wooden stairs spiraling up to a second story along them. To his left, he could see a heavy door that probably led outside. He realized that the kettle sound had stopped, and he looked behind him to see a small kitchen illuminated by a window in the middle.

A boy stood in profile by the stove, mixing herbs in mug. His hair was such a dark brown that it seemed black, especially against the paleness of his skin. He wore a loose white shirt and worn brown trousers, like a pirate in a storybook. There was something timeless about him that was enhanced by the outdated design of the kitchen, as if they both couldn’t decide which century they belonged to.

After a moment, the boy turned toward Taehyun, mug in hand, and Taehyun tightened his grip on the blanket. There was something familiar about him.

“I was hoping you’d wake up soon,” the boy said, smiling shyly as he approached. “I made you some tea. I thought it might help you feel better.”

Taehyun accepted the mug. It was true that he felt a bit ill, like his limbs were a bit too heavy, his thoughts foggy. He took a sip of the tea and made a face.

The boy laughed. “I know. It tastes a bit like medicine. It’s my mom’s recipe though, made from some herbs that grow around the lake. If you can stand to drink the whole thing it really does work. I promise.”

Taehyun took another sip and regarded the boy curiously. “Who are you? Where am I?”

“Oh, I’m Beomgyu. You almost drowned yesterday, so I brought you back to the lighthouse. I live here.”

Taehyun frowned. He could feel the warmth from the tea seeping into his bones, and things were beginning to make sense.

“There was a storm…” he started. “You saved me?”

Beomgyu tugged on his sleeve and looked away. “I saw the waves toss you out of that boat, so I dove in after you. At first you weren’t breathing, but then you were just unconscious, so I brought you in here to get you out of the rain.”

Taehyun sat bolt upright, letting go of the blanket. “The _Star Eternal_! Do you know what happened to the boat? Did you see where it went? Yeonjun is going to kill me…”

Beomgyu raised both hands, gesturing for Taehyun to calm down. “Relax, the boat washed up on the beach while you were asleep. It needs some repairs though. I think it hit some rocks on its way back to shore.”

Taehyun raked a hand through his hair. “But I was _borrowing_ it. I can’t give it back in a state like that.”

“Really, it isn’t too bad,” Beomgyu said. “Get dressed and come outside and I’ll show you.”

With that, he started heading to the door. Then, he paused and turned back.

“I’m sorry about your clothes, by the way,” he said. “The lake can be so cold that it’ll seep into your soul if it wants to. Those wet clothes weren’t going to help you, so I tried to dry them the best I could.”

Taehyun nodded, but still pulled the blanket close.

“Oh, and one more thing. I never asked your name.”

“It’s Taehyun. Thanks for not letting me drown.”

Beomgyu smiled. “See you outside, Taehyun.”

He stepped through the door, leaving Taehyun alone in the lighthouse.

A few moments later, Taehyun emerged, his clothes still warm from the fire. He kept the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, as he was still a bit chilled from his ordeal. He walked down to the beach and found Beomgyu staring at the _Star Eternal_ lying bottom-up on the beach.

It looked like the storm hadn’t been any kinder to it than it had been to him. The mahogany paint was scratched in several places, and there was a crack near the base of its nose, directly underneath where the name had been painted on.

Taehyun groaned. There was no way he could explain this to Yeonjun. It would surely sink in this state.

“Hey, cheer up,” Beomgyu said. “It’s not as bad as it looks. If you give me a few days, I could even fix it for you.”

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu in disbelief. “You know how to fix boats?”

“Sure,” Beomgyu shrugged. “My father used to do it as a hobby. Some of his supplies are still in the shed.”

Taehyun considered this. Mr. Bang would be returning in just three days, and there was no way he could show his face in town again with the _Star Eternal_ looking like that. Perhaps if he and Beomgyu repaired it before then, Yeonjun would never need to know.

“Is there any chance we could fix it in three days?” he asked doubtfully.

“With your help, we can get it done in two,” Beomgyu said brightly. “They’ll be long days though.”

“Done,” Taehyun said, reaching out to shake Beomgyu’s hand. “Let’s do it.”

The two shook hands, and Beomgyu went into the storage shed at the side of the lighthouse to grab to supplies. He returned to the beach holding a box filled with tools and tins of substances like tar and putty, which Taehyun guessed could be used to fill cracks. Beomgyu set the box down and turned to look at Taehyun.

“What were you doing on the lake yesterday anyway?” he asked.

Taehyun looked away sheepishly. “I was trying to draw the shoreline. I don’t suppose a leather satchel full of art supplies washed up on the beach too?”

Beomgyu gazed out at the lake. “A satchel? No, but I bet I can find it for you.”

Before Taehyun could say anything, Beomgyu was running full speed into the lake.

“Beomgyu!” Taehyun yelled. “What do you mean you can find it? It must be on the lake floor by now!”

But Beomgyu didn’t answer. He simply disappeared beneath the water and didn’t resurface. Taehyun stared, bewildered.

 _He must be insane,_ Taehyun thought.

A few minutes passed, and Beomgyu still hadn’t resurfaced. There was no trace that he had ever entered the water at all, not even a ripple. Taehyun walked to the edge of the water and held the blanket close around him, eyeing the lake warily. He was debating whether or not he should go in after him, but the idea didn’t necessarily appeal to him, considering that he had almost drowned not too long ago.

Another moment, and Beomgyu’s head broke the surface of the water. He waded through the shallows towards the beach, and Taehyun could see his satchel slung over his shoulder. As he came closer, water slid off of both him and the satchel. By the time he reached Taehyun, it was as if he had never been in the water at all.

Taehyun took the satchel and found it bone dry, the sketches he’d done fully intact inside. It was like magic. He stared at Beomgyu wide-eyed.

The rumours came flooding back to him. _Ghost…lake spirit…haunted lighthouse…_

The words were out of Taehyun’s mouth before he realized he was speaking. “But how? You’re not…the lake spirit, are you?”

Beomgyu’s face fell, and he looked away. “If I tell you, do you promise not to run away?”

Taehyun shook his head, still glancing between Beomgyu and his dry satchel. “You saved my life and my art. Why would I run away?”

Beomgyu sighed and sank down into the sand next to the damaged rowboat. Taehyun joined him, watching him expectantly. It was a moment before he spoke again.

“I’m not the lake spirit,” Beomgyu started. “But I do have it inside me. It’s a bit weird to explain, but I guess you could say it’s bound to my soul. Something like that.”

Taehyun processed that information. What Beomgyu was saying meant that the spirit of Lake Eternity was, in fact, a real thing. And it was somehow part of this boy sitting next to him. It should have sounded crazy, but something inside Taehyun made him inclined to believe it. It should have been impossible to get his satchel back, yet it wasn’t. He should have drowned, but he was rescued. 

“Is that how you could dry my satchel and save me from the storm?” Taehyun asked tentatively. “You can do magic?”

Beomgyu smirked and stared out at the water. “It’s not that I can do magic or control the water or anything like that. I’m just a person, mostly. I think the spirit can tell what I want and makes the water help me sometimes. If I concentrate, I can sense everything going on in the whole lake, which is how I found your satchel. It can get kind of overwhelming though, so I try not focus on it too much. And it really only works with the lake water. Regular water doesn’t care, like I’m just another nobody to the rain.”

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu, trying to understand, trying to make it make sense. He was quiet for a moment, and Beomgyu looked down, drawing circles in the sand with his finger.

“It’s okay if you want to run away now,” Beomgyu murmured. “I know I’m unnatural.”

“No,” Taehyun insisted. “I’m just trying to understand. Is that why you hide in the lighthouse all the time?”

“Among other reasons.”

Taehyun waited for Beomgyu to elaborate, but he didn’t. He wasn’t afraid of him –he had saved his life, after all –but there was something unknowable about him. There was a kind of resentment in the way Beomgyu looked at the lake, and he wondered why that was, and if he might ask about it one day.

“Hey,” Taehyun said. “I’m not going to run away. I still need to get this boat fixed, and who else is going to help me?”

Beomgyu perked up at that, eyes shining. “You mean it?”

“Sure. Let’s get to work. We don’t have much time, so we better start now.”

Beomgyu smiled and stood up, reaching out to pull Taehyun up too.

“Let’s get started.”

For the rest of the day, the two worked hard to fix the _Star Eternal_. Taehyun acted as Beomgyu’s assistant, handing him tools and preparing crack-filler while Beomgyu diligently carried out the repairs. Beomgyu widened the cracks just enough to fill them in easily and sanded down the splintered wood. Occasionally, the boat needed to be flipped around or tilted up a bit to get at different areas, and the two moved it together.

Taehyun soon discovered that Beomgyu was actually quite talkative, listening to him as he explained all the details of what he was doing. He found himself forgetting that there was anything odd or supernatural about this boy who was helping him. They got along well, and Taehyun found himself wanting to share his own story about how he came to Lake Town to work with Mr. Bang. He even told him about Yeonjun and the drawings he’d been working on before the storm swept him away.

The hours passed by quickly like this, and by nightfall, all of the cracks had been filled. Only minor repairs were left, and the boat had to be left alone so that the putty between the cracks could dry and be sealed the next day.

Taehyun fell asleep early that night, passing out on the couch in the lighthouse as if it were his own bed at Mr. Bang’s shop. He was grateful to have finally met the lighthouse ghost –Beomgyu –who had saved his life. He had been kind to him, and Taehyun fell asleep wondering how anyone in town thought he was someone to be afraid of.

* * *

The boys returned to the boat early the next morning. Taehyun was feeling stronger and more like himself than he had the day before, and they made quick progress. By noon, the repairs were finished, and all that was left was the painting. Taehyun retrieved a variety of paints from the shed and mixed them until he could match the original colour closely.

“I wish I’d been able to draw the town more the other day,” Taehyun mused. “The view from the lake was so beautiful. You could see everything from that distance.”

“I think I may be able to help with that,” Beomgyu said. “Come with me when we’re done painting. I have something to show you.”

Taehyun grinned. It was hard to imagine what other wonders Beomgyu had in store when he’d already shown him so much. He tried to focus on painting, but his brushstrokes were just a little faster, his excitement growing at what Beomgyu might show him, and at the idea that he might get more drawing practice out of it.

They spent the next hour working and distracting each other by splattering paint onto their hands and faces. It started when Taehyun accidentally put his hand in some wet paint and wiped it off on Beomgyu’s arm. Beomgyu retaliated by putting a streak down Taehyun’s nose, and by the time they were done, both they and the boat were covered in a fresh coat of paint.

They took a break to let the paint dry and wash up before adding the second coat. Inside the lighthouse, Taehyun was drying his face with a kitchen towel when Beomgyu grabbed his hand.

“Come on,” Beomgyu said, pulling him towards the stairs. “I told you, there’s something you have to see.”

Taehyun beamed and let Beomgyu lead him. They climbed up the steps to a second level and then a third, and then up a ladder and out to a narrow walkway at the top of the lighthouse, where the huge lamp sat waiting to be lit. Beomgyu pulled Taehyun around the light and gestured for him to look out.

Taehyun put his hands on the metal railing and gasped at the view before him. A breeze blew back his hair, and he could see the whole town stretched out below him. From the top of the lighthouse, he could see all of the docks and ships dotting the water. He could see the tops of buildings, the layout of the streets, and all the stores along the lakefront. He walked around the platform, taking it in from every angle. On the other side of the light, the lake stretched out endlessly, glimmering in the afternoon sunlight.

“This is incredible,” Taehyun said, looking back at Beomgyu. “And you get to see this every day.”

Beomgyu smiled. “I thought it might give you something to draw. We won’t be able to finish the boat for a couple hours anyway.”

Taehyun agreed eagerly and went inside to retrieve his drawing supplies. He sat cross-legged on the platform next to Beomgyu, balancing his sketchpad in his lap.

“It’s okay if you want to do something else while I draw,” Taehyun said. “It can get kind of boring to just sit and watch.”

Beomgyu looked away, his ears turning a bit pink. “I don’t mind, really. It can get lonely, being in the lighthouse by myself all the time. I like the company.”

“Sure,” Taehyun said warmly.

For hours, they stayed like that and waited for the paint to dry. Taehyun drew, absently telling Beomgyu about the details that interested him and how he hoped Mr. Bang would be impressed. Beomgyu proved to a be a good listener, and Taehyun found himself happy to have him by his side. Sometimes they sat in silence, each lost in his own thoughts, but it was always comfortable.

As the sun dipped toward the horizon, Taehyun set down his pencil and closed his sketchpad. He wasn’t thrilled at having to go back to work, but Mr. Bang was returning the following day, and they had to have the _Star Eternal_ finished by morning.

They returned to the beach and worked quickly, more focussed this time. With every step closer to the repairs’ completion, Taehyun knew he was also one step closer to leaving the lighthouse –and leaving Beomgyu. He hadn’t known his new friend for long, but he felt sad at the thought.

That night, the two sat on Beomgyu’s bed on the second floor of the lighthouse. The bedroom was small and simple, furnished sparingly. It featured nothing but an old armoire, a bedside table with an oil lamp on it, and a desk under the window on the opposite side of the room.

Taehyun had been telling stories about people in town, especially Yeonjun, making Beomgyu giggle.

“I remember, when Yeonjun’s dad was a kid he used to come to the lighthouse to swim at the beach,” Beomgyu said. “And his mother would always come looking for him, telling him, ‘Get away from the lighthouse or you’ll be haunted!’ But he never wanted to listen. I’d just watch it all from the window. I bet that’s where Yeonjun got his mischievous nature from.”

Taehyun laughed, but stopped after a moment, realizing the implications of what Beomgyu had said. Beomgyu looked like he was barely older than Taehyun, but if he had watched Captain Choi grow up, he had to be much older. It was impossible, but so were a lot of things about him.

“Beomgyu, how old are you?” Taehyun asked.

Beomgyu looked at him, confused. “I’m nineteen.”

“No, how old are you really?”

Beomgyu sighed. “I’m not really sure. The years blend together after a while. I always still think of myself as just nineteen. I never got more mature than that or kept growing or became a real adult. I’m just somewhere in between. It’s like I’m frozen and time just moves around me.”

Taehyun stared at him. “But how is that possible? Is it because of the lake spirit? If you’re not a ghost, how can you live forever?”

Beomgyu wouldn’t meet his eyes. He clutched the bedsheets tightly in his hands.

“How did you get this way?” Taehyun asked gently.

There was a long silence before Beomgyu spoke.

“Let me tell you a story,” he said quietly.

* * *

He was born under the clear blue light of the full moon. The lake shone, reflecting the stars and the lights of the town. It was quiet that night, the whole world holding its breath in an unbreakable stillness.

His mother lay in bed holding him, the baby who wouldn’t cry. Soon, he wouldn’t breathe. His father stared down at them, silent tears pooling in his eyes. The baby who would have known so much love never opened his eyes, never made a sound. He was so beautiful, with a tuft of soft black hair growing on his head and delicate little hands. He had come into the world perfect, but his stillness was heartbreaking.

A few breaths were all he had before his chest stopped rising at all. His mother held him close, trying not to let her tears fall on his face. His father, holding on to one last hope, helped his wife out of bed and led them down the lighthouse steps to the edge of the lake. She would not let go of the child.

Water, shining silver in the moonlight, lapped at the sand by their feet. The boy’s father took him gently from his mother’s arms and laid him in the water, his heart praying for a legend older than the town to be true.

Suddenly, the water began to swirl around the baby, rising up to hold him upright in front of his parents. The light from the moon seemed to shine over the baby’s heart. The spirit of the lake had come to them.

_I will make you a deal,_ its voice said. _The boy will carry my spirit, and thus, he will live. He will draw breath, he will laugh, and he will play. But he will not grow old. He will not be of this world, and he can never leave the lake. He will live his life tied to the town and the shore, and only a love pure in equal measure to yours will free him. Can you live on knowing that you have chosen such a life for your son?_

The parents held each other, staring at their still child. He could live. He could be given a chance, and surely a baby born out of love would know love himself one day.

But mortals cannot understand the words of immortal spirits and their immortal consequences. As they carried the baby back to their home, joyful that he would live, his fate was sealed. He cooed softly in their arms. The ghost on the shore was born.

* * *

“I grew up like any other kid,” Beomgyu said. “Then my parents died, and it was like I got frozen in time. Things were okay at first. I don’t think the people in town noticed I wasn’t aging until I should have been in my late twenties –that was when people started to look at me funny.

“After that, it was like I started fading. I felt as solid and real as I always had, but I would walk up to people and start talking, only to realize they couldn’t see me. Sometimes they could, but it got more and more rare, and the people who did talk to me looked crazy when everyone around couldn’t figure out who they were talking to. I think that’s where the ghost rumour came from. I started hiding in the lighthouse more and more until I just never left. It’s like a curse, but I don’t think my parents had any idea that it would last so long.”

Taehyun sat with his head in his hands, his heart aching for his friend. He thought about Beomgyu’s parents’ choice, and how impossible it all was. He thought about Beomgyu himself, alone in the lighthouse, less than a shadow to anyone who came by. He’d spent all those years watching everyone else go on with their lives when he couldn’t, and he’d had to do it alone. How was it that Taehyun could see him when so few others could?

“What does it mean, that pure love can free you?” Taehyun asked.

Beomgyu shook his head. “I don’t know. I don’t even know what being free would mean. I guess my soul wouldn’t be bound to the lake spirit anymore. I’d probably die without it, but I’ve lived my whole life on borrowed time anyway. At least I could see my parents again.”

Taehyun pushed the idea away. “That can’t be it. Maybe you’d get to be fully human again and have a normal life. You wouldn’t be cursed anymore.”

“Maybe,” Beomgyu sighed. “I’m not getting my hopes up though. Someone would have to love me first, and that seems impossible as long as I’m like this. I’m just going to keep fading.”

Taehyun reached out and grabbed Beomgyu’s hand. “Don’t think that way. As long as you’re still here, there’s always hope. There’s got to be a way.”

Beomgyu smiled sadly. “I hope you’re right.”

They sat like that for a minute, the weight of Beomgyu's story pressing down on Taehyun. He didn’t know how he could help, but he wanted to. After everything that Beomgyu had done for him, he had to.

Taehyun yawned. He was too tired to do anything about it at that moment. Reluctantly, he started to get up to go back to the couch to sleep. Then Beomgyu grabbed his arm, gently pulling him back.

“Will you stay with me tonight, Taehyunnie?” Beomgyu asked shyly. “It’s just…it’s been so long since I’ve had a friend –had anyone –and I just don’t want to be alone.”

Taehyun nodded and climbed into bed next to Beomgyu. Beomgyu put out the light and the two lay together in darkness. As he listened to Beomgyu’s breathing, Taehyun couldn’t help thinking how purely _human_ he was. He could feel his warmth next to him, and he couldn’t imagine thinking of him as anything but a normal boy. He was real and alive and present in a way that made Taehyun very aware that he, too, was present when they were together.

Before he fell into darkness, he dreaded having to leave the next morning.


End file.
